


Притулись до теплої кори

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Природа і дрібка філософії</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притулись до теплої кори

Притулись до теплої кори.  
Відчуй могутність дерева й коріння.  
І не бреши тоді, й не говори,  
що ти не знаєш, що таке благоговіння.

Хіба ж бо не його ти відчував,  
коли після предовгої зими  
уперше сонце ясне зустрічав,  
що освітило душу аж до глибини?

Хіба ти не любив ясні світанки  
і сонця промені на ґанку?  
Хіба ти не радів тріумфу світла,  
коли земля зазеленіла вся й розквітла?

Не заперечуй приязні до вітру.  
Ти любиш його тихий теплий лет,  
неначе він несе коштовну папську митру,  
і огортає землю, наче плед.

Не говори знов, що не любиш вод стихію.  
Із неї вийшло все живе, що є.  
Вона здійснила Абсолюту мрію.  
Без неї не було би і тебе.

Вдивись пильніш у темну круговерть,  
навіть якщо це просто озерце.  
Вода - життя для когось, а для когось смерть.  
Колись ти їй подякуєш за це.

Вогненні язики здіймаються у небо.  
Маленькі іскорки летять до самих зір.  
Ти втупився в вогонь.Нічого вже не треба.  
Крім світла і тепла. Просто повір.

Можливо, ти лякаєшся вогню,  
боїшся обпектись чи й зовсім спопелитись.  
Куля вогню дає початок дню,  
шоб потім знов за горизонт скотитись.


End file.
